Yuki's day out
by moni kun
Summary: Shuichi get's home from work early and manages to drag Yuki out for fresh air. Does chaos ensue? one shot


"YuKi!" SHuichi shouted as he banged in through the front door.

_Damn. _THought YUki. _The Baka's back early. And here I was hoping to finish the last chapter in my book today..._ HE sighed and massaged his temples. _I guess I can finish it later. _He thought resignedly as he shut down his notebook and slid it back on his desk. Just in time too, for Shuichi chose that moment to barge into the room.

"Yuki!" He shouted as he leapt across the room into Yuki's lap. "K let me out early today! He said I should go out and do something!"

"Then go. Baka." I responded. "I'm not stopping you.

"Let's go to.."

"No." I leaned over and kissed Shuichi to cut him off. To go out with Shuichi was like suicide. Except you were still alive afterwards. barely. He stroked the soft pink hair on the boy. "You look so kawaii right now. Let's stay here." I said coaxingly. Shuichi looked up at him with shining eyes. Then reverted to a puppy dog face.

"Please Yuki? Please go out with me?" He whined. Pleaded oh so cutely.

"No." I said firmly. Even though he knew if SHuichi continued, he might cave. It was hard not to with someone as cute as his lover. But he'd never admit that.

"Please..?" Shuichi begged.

I glared at him, hard.

The boy stopped. A hurt look in his ees. "I'll go work on my lyrics instead." The boy lied dejectedly It was easy to see through it since they both knew he didn't have any lyrics to work on at all right now.

"Fine." I sighed. As shuichi started to slink off. I'll go out with you."

"Yay. Yuki!" He leapt across the room at me, but was shoved away.

"As long as you don't do any of that!" I snarled.

_How the hell did I get myself into this. I mean. WTF? THis is just great. I just hope it doesn't travel on the grapevine that willingly went out on a date HERE. I don't see how I could've sunk so low. But it probably has to do with the fact that we walked and the Brat didn't tell me where we were going until we got HERE._

"Yuki! Isn't the zoo great!"

I rapidly started heading in the opposite direction Shuichi was going. _I have to get out of here!_

A hand latched onto my arm, effectively stopping me. "Hey, Yuki?" You're going in the wrong direction!"

"No I'm not. I'm getting the Fuck out of here." I wrenched my arm away.

The previously perky Shuichi broke down into loud noisy sobs. "Hic.. Yu-hic-ki d-d-doesn't love m-me!" He wailed. If I didn't hurry, then a crod was going to form.

I quickly drug the boy behind a bush. "Baka." I said. Then sweetly kissed him. When the kiss was finished, Shuichi had stopped crying and was ready to tour the zoo with his reluctant lover. "I'll willingly spend the rest of the day with you" I started. Shuichi looked at me, startled. "Under one condition." I finished. Shuichi nodded. "No more public displays of affection whatsoever." I growled. _I'm going to regret this._ Was my thought immediately after that confrontation.

After 15 minutes of just standing and staring at the penguins, Shuichi drug me to an ice cream stand, which I refused to get anything at. Then there was a 30 minute period of time where Shuichi chose to stand by the lions and rant and rave (Quite loudly mind you) about how much I looked like a Lion.

I glared at the brat until passerbys were sure I was going to burn a hole in the back of his head.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

"Ya damn brat."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go."

What?" B-but I..."

I smirked. "I didn't say we were going home, did I? Quit assuming things, baka. I want to find some dinner." As it was indeed time for that sort of thing. I eyed the boys clothes. "Though obviously nothing fancy. And not one of your Alley way greasy food shacks either."

"Where do you wanna go, Yuki?"

I glanced at the boy, trying to hide my surprise. _Usually the brat is selfish, and tries to do everything for himself. The only time he asks for my opinion is when he asks what I think of a new song or something. Another is 'Do I look good in this outfit?' Of course I don't answer that one. I mean, he looks good in anything. Everything for that matter. But I have to admit, it's kinda creepy when he crossdresses... I'd ask him if he was kidding or something, but he looks so sincere so I won't._

"How about a cafe?"

"Cool! That sound goo..."

"Just shut up." I cut in.

Shuichi was keeping quiet, like he was asked to, but kept smiling funny. Like he was trying not to laugh.

"Baka."

The boy stopped smiling and looked up startled. "Hmm.. Yuki?"

"What do you think's so funny?"

That secret smile again. "Nothing..."

We went back home. I sighed. It had been a long da. I sat on the couch/ Shuichi snuggled against my side as we watched t.v. I think Shuichi was paying more attention to it than I was. I was running my fingers thrugh his hair, and lisening to him breath.

"Yuki?" Shu asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I was content enough to let him chat, for a while.

"Would you like to know why I was smiling at dinner?"

I was interested, but masked it by grunting noncommitedly.

"It's because I think it's cute how much you try to hide how much you really enjoy going out somewhere with me."

Then it hit me. I had really enjoyed my day out.

"I love you Yuki." Shu murmured contentedly.

Owari

--------------------------

There it is, my first one shot. I wrote this months ago. Back when I first started Unexpected match. Actually, I started this one first. Only a couple of hours before hand, but still. I was on a bus ride some where. Track state I think. But I can't remember if it was on the way there, or back... Oh well. I finally got off my lazy bum to find it and typed it up. I think it's cute, how about you?


End file.
